Aujourd'hui
by Astr33
Summary: Poudlard est mort, ma maison s'est effondrée. Vaut mieux rester allongé.


OS sur la bataille du 2 mai 1998.

* * *

Aujourd'hui

Je regarde Poudlard et je ne voie plus rien. Ou presque rien, quelques pierres noires, des tapisseries qui flambes… Des souvenirs qui s'effritent.

Aujourd'hui, on a volé mon Poudlard et on l'a remplacé par des cendres. Des larmes, du sang, des morts. Une jolie berceuse qui fait pleurer les enfants.

De vieux enfants qui tombent et se relèvent pas. Bande de feignants.

Mais peut-être qu'ils ont raison finalement.

Poudlard est mort, ma maison s'est effondrée.

Vaut mieux rester allongé.

Pour fêter ça on n'a qu'à sortir les feux d'artifices. Souiller le ciel comme on souille la terre. La nuit est verte, le sol est rouge. La vie, la mort, c'est comme ça que ça marche. C'est un peu bête, un peu triste. Les fils se cassent et tu peux rien faire pour les en empêcher.

Mais on a volé Poudlard, on a volé les rires, on a volé l'enfance. On a volé le sens. Le barbu est mort, la chauve-souris aussi. Ce qui reste… Y a plus vraiment de reste. Le Balafré est toujours là, alors peut-être que ça suffira.

Peut-être qu'il y a encore de l'espoir, un après tout beau, tout rose… Qui sait ? Et si jamais on hurle suffisamment fort, peut-être que quelqu'un, peut-être que le grand bonhomme là-haut nous le rendra, notre grand château. Peut-être qu'il suffit de demander, peut-être que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar.

Peut-être que tout va s'arrêter.

Peut-être que je vais me réveiller.

Ou peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, je vais mourir. Parmi les jets de lumières, les cris. Je m'enfoncerai dans la nuit. Un cadavre parmi d'autres cadavres. Après tout, une fois dans la boue, tous les visages se ressemblent.

Tout ça pour pas grand-chose.

Et puis, il y a cette question dans ma tête. Qui m'obsède, tourne, pulse au rythme des battements de mon cœur, au rythme des corps tombant dans la boue.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

Je fais même pas partie de l'histoire. Je suis personne, un simple figurant, un gosse inconnu qui est là un peu par hasard. Juste un gamin qui regarde d'un air hébété les deux armées venu s'affronter au milieu de son jardin. Un enfant qui se retrouve à se battre comme ça, juste parce qu'il l'aime son jardin, parce qu'il a pas envie qu'une bande de brutes ne détruisent sa maison sans rencontrer de résistance.

Je sais pas me battre. Jamais apprit, jamais eu envie… Même pas eu le temps. Je lance des sorts au hasard, je cours un peu partout… Je joue la cible mouvante tout au plus. Disons que je fais acte de présence. Après tout, c'est mal vu de rester à l'arrière, même lorsqu'on sait pas se battre. De toute façon de ce côté de la barrière, personne ne sait vraiment se battre alors un de plus un de moins…

Ce qui compte, c'est d'être là, alors je suis là. Pas vraiment eu le choix.

 _A quoi ça rime, putain ?!_

J'en sais rien et soudain j'ai l'impression de ne l'avoir jamais su.

Aujourd'hui, on se bat pour un demain qui donne pas envie, pour un hier qui en vaut sûrement plus la peine. Aujourd'hui, on se bat pour des morts et des vivants qui le sont plus vraiment. Pour un château en ruine. Des souvenirs déjà oubliés et des rêves un peu bidon.

On se bat parce que c'est la chose à faire, je suppose. Comme des machines bien huilées. On avance, on tue, on tombe. Parfois on hurle, comme pour se rappeler qu'au fond, on est quand même un peu humain.

Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Rien que la guerre. Rien que la mort.

On se bat pour gagner même si on n'y croit plus trop à cette victoire utopique. Cette victoire toute propre, rempli de cris de joie et de soupir de soulagement. Au fond, on sait tous que cette victoire n'a jamais existé. Que la boue et le sang ne s'en iront pas aussi finalement. Une victoire pleine de larmes et de sang, embourbé dans la cendre et les morts. C'est tout ce qu'on aura.

C'est triste à dire, je pense pas que les œillères suffiront cette fois ci.

Mais bon, disons que c'est toujours mieux que la défaite.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me faire part de votre avis.


End file.
